The Newcomer
by PhoenixScootaloo
Summary: As the X-Men open their home to a mutant in need, they find themselves in the middle of a dangerous situation. A story of what would have happend if Kurt was raised by Azazel. Rated T for Violence and Abuse, you have been warned. I do not own the X-Men nor do I have anything to do with them... sadly
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I hope everyone likes it. If you have any comments or questions feel free to say or ask. This is going to be a multi-chapter story and, with the exception of this chapter, it will be pretty dark. Just a worning**

Chapter 1: When It All Went Wrong

South-East Germany: 10:26 P.M.

"What were you possibly thinking?" Screamed a very frustrated mother of three named Margali. "You could have gotten someone killed!"

Her youngest child, Kurt, avoided making eye contact with her and began to quietly cry. Unlike Margali's other two children, Kurt was adopted after being found abandoned in the woods as a baby. The differences don't stop there. With short blue fur all over his body, a tail, fangs, deformed hands and feet, and glowing yellow eyes, he is very clearly a mutant.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyvone… it vas only a joke… I'm sorry mutter." The seven year-old said as he chanced a quick glance at his infuriated mother only to find her snarling at him. She never treated her other children badly, but when it came to Kurt, it sometimes became brutal to the point of physical and mental abuse. This was looking to be one of those times.

"A JOKE!" She screamed, "No Kurt, a joke would be putting a tack on someone's chair, not intentionally spooking the horses when they are being walked to their post! You are lucky that no one was trampled to death! Now we have to pay the hospital bill for the stable boy with money that we don't have! Do you have any idea how expensive the surgeries to fix his broken collar bone and shoulder are going to be?" Margali took a step forward and smacked Kurt across the face. The boy hit the ground and began to cry out in pain. He didn't have very long to recover from the strike before his adoptive mother picked him up into the air by the collar of his shirt. She looked him right in his eyes when she spoke. "I never should have taken you in! All you have ever been is a burden to everyone you come into contact with. You are a freak of nature! You always have been and you always will be! Consider yourself lucky if you wake up in the morning. At least then you will know that no one has killed you in your sleep!"

She then flung the child onto the cold, hard ground before she walked away without a second look. The young mutant laid there shivering for a few minutes. He was used to being yelled at and even being struck, but his mind would never get used to the harshness of words. His mother's voice continued to play in his head. _'I never should have taken you in!'_ A sudden realization caused the boy to lift his furry head up toward the stars. _'Maybe she is right. Maybe it vould be better if I had never been found by her.'_ He thought to himself. Only one option seemed logical to the child. _'I have to run avay.' _And so he did.

Into the dark woods he ran until all signs of civilization were mere memories in his mind. He ran for as long as his body would let him before his legs gave out from under him. By that time, there was no turning back. The blue child was helplessly lost and exhausted beyond belief. With every labored breath his body shook violently. Only the sound of his racing heart was audible in his sensitive ears.

Suddenly, a strange noise filled the air. "BAMF!" The child looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin with a start. Standing directly in front of him was a man. Not only had he seemingly come out of nowhere, but he had a striking resemblance to Kurt himself. He too looked like a demon, only red, not blue.

" Wh… who are you?" Said the blue mutant as he caught his breath. The other mutant smiled down at him before speaking.

"My name is Azazel. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you Kurt. How old are you now? Six? Seven maybe?" Kurt just stared at the strange man before him. Despite the fact that he looked like a model of what the devil himself is supposed to look like, he seemed very kind. When Kurt didn't answer his first question, Azazel threw another at him. "Finally fed up with the humans are we?" Kurt nodded. "Not that I blame you of course. Those homo-sapiens aren't very fond of our kind, especially that Margali woman. If only I had known how she was going to treat you… Anyway, may I ask what your plan is now that you have run away from home?"

"Uhhhh… I vas planning on… Vait! How do you know so much about me?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"A father should know some things about his son." Azazel said with a stern look on his face. Kurt froze and looked up at the man once again. _'Could he really be mein papa?'_ He thought to himself. Noting the questioning look in the boy's eyes, Azazel continued. "Look at us Kurt. We are the same, you and I."

"If you really are mein papa," said Kurt, "then you abandoned me to die as an infant!" Kurt stood up to try and make himself look stronger even though he was feeling very frail. Azazel looked down sadly for a moment, regret written all over his red face.

"I did not abandon you to die Kurt. I left you for only a moment, in order to keep you safe. That Margali took you from me. It is my biggest regret that I didn't take you back from her." Azazel placed his hands on the young mutant's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Fate has given me a second chance concerning you and I hope you let me take it. Come with me my son. I will never let anyone take you from me again, I promise." He held out his hand for his son to take.

Kurt thought for a moment. _'I have never known another person like me before.' _He glanced down at where Azazel's tail nervously swooshed back and forth. _'I can't go back to Margali, to that life of pain. Besides, I have alvays vanted a papa.'_ Azazel smiled as Kurt's small hand with just two fingers and a thumb grasped his outstretched hand firmly.

"I think it's about time we got out of these woods. What do you think?" Asked the father to his son.

"I think ve have a lot of catching up to do." And with that, the two strange looking mutants vanished in a cloud of fire and smoke with nothing but the smell of brimstone and an echoing "BAMF" to hint that they were ever even there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Just a note, this chapter takes place twelve years after the first one, as will the rest of the story.**

Westchester, New York

"Are you sure you must leave Professor?" Asked the very beautiful X-Woman named Ororo Munroe, or Storm as everyone calls her.

"I am afraid so. I know this trip is sudden and you are not prepared for my departure, but it is urgent that I get to Europe as soon as possible." The Professor, otherwise known as Charles Xavier, began to wheel himself toward the X-Jet when Storm once again cut him off.

"Well at least let me or someone else go with you, you know, just in case." Her eyes were full of concern as she looked down at the old man.

There was a pause before he responded. "Alright, if it pleases you, I will have Logan accompany me on my trip. I need for you and Jean to stay here with Scott and the children. The last thing we need is for something bad to happen to the students while I am out of the country."

The tension in the woman's face eased a bit by the idea. She was glad that Xavier decided to listen to her. She had spoken to Jean Grey earlier that morning, and by the sound of what Jean knew of the trip, it had the potential of becoming dangerous. Ororo looked into the face of the Professor and smiled.

"Thank you Charles. Would you like for me to go find our friend Logan and explain the situation at hand?"

"No need to go off tryin' to find me, but a bit of explainin' for why Chuck had to interrupt my session with Beast in the danger room wouldn't hurt." The X-Woman jumped a bit in surprise to find Logan, or Wolverine, already standing in the open doorway for the X-Jet's hanger. Glancing over at the Professor, Storm noticed the smirk on his face as his voice entered her mind. _'Telepathy, remember." _Charles winked at his dear friend Storm before addressing Logan directly.

"I am in need of a travel partner to accompany me to Europe for a few days." Wolverine snorted in disgust. He has never been the type to take vacations, but more the type to stay where all the action is. Picking up on Logan's lack of interest, the Professor added. "Of course, this trip is not without its reasons. Cerebro has picked up on a mutant in a remote town in Germany who is extremely distraught. I plan on bringing him back to the institute before he injures himself or someone else with his erratic behavior."

Three adamantium claws extended from each of Wolverine's hands while he spoke. "Let me guess, you want me to tag along as a body guard." Charles nodded. "Well, there's nothin' better to do. Alright Chuck, when do we leave?"

"I was hoping right now."

A Remote Town in Germany

2:39 A.M.

The night was dark and stormy. Everyone had long retired to their homes after another grueling day of work. However, the neighborhood watchman was doing his job patrolling the streets for any signs of suspicion. As he walked by an alleyway, the man suddenly froze and made a quick glance down the almost black path. _'That's strange,' _He thought to himself. _'I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It must be the storm making me jumpy.'_

Walking on his way, the man never knew that there indeed was something down that street, and that something was a person. The hooded figure waited until the coast was clear before dashing out from behind their cover. By staying mostly in the shadows, the figure was only visible when there was a strike of lightning every thirty seconds or so. They stopped for a quick breath and pulled the hood back from their face. Locks of long brown hair rapidly became waterlogged when exposed to the horrendous downpour. The hooded figure was none other than the mayor's seventeen-year-old daughter. Her main goal for the evening was to get to the local club to meet up with some friends. Of course, if her father ever found out she was sneaking out at night, she would never be allowed to see the light of day again.

'_Only a few more blocks.' _She thought as she picked herself up off of the ground and continued on her journey. Before long, her ears picked up the thumping sound of the music from the club. Soon after that she found herself looking at the neon sign in the distance. Something else then caught her eyes. Against a brick wall and about ten feet from her location, there appeared to be two glowing yellow spheres. Curiosity made her approach the strange illuminating objects. She stopped when they seemed to be just over her head. A flash of lightning danced across the sky followed by the expected sound of thunder and the very unexpected sound of a girl's scream. In that one moment of light, a blue demon appeared clinging to the wall, his hollow eyes staring into the young woman's.

Acting out of sheer terror, the teen had screamed at the sight of him. Little did she know that that was a huge mistake to make. Before she could even take a step back, the demon was upon her. Her cries for help were muffled by a strange furry hand. His other arm reached around her mid-section to keep her from leaving. The girl tensed when she felt something tighten around her legs.

"You should have stayed silent mein freund." The creature breathed into her ear before his lips began to nibble on her neck. She froze, too afraid to try and fight for her freedom.

Whatever he was going to do to her was cut short. The demon suddenly let out a yelp of pain. His captive felt her back, which was pushed up against his chest, become covered in a warm liquid. She felt his grasp loosen and used that one chance to struggle free of his arms and tail. The first thing she noticed when she turned around was all of the blood. The creature had been stabbed from behind by a short sword which pierced all the way through his abdomen. At the other end of the sword was the watchman's shaking hand. He had heard the girl's cry and was the first to arrive to help. With one strong pull, he yanked the blade from the demon's body. A loud groan escaped the lips of the blue creature as he slumped onto his hands and knees.

X-Jet: Somewhere Over Germany

2:47 A.M.

"Cerebro's last lock on him was from somewhere in the town below us. Do you see anything on the inferred Logan?" Asked the Professor as he tried to mentally scan for the mutant.

"Nothin' yet Bub. What am I lookin' for exactly?"

"Anything out of the ordinary, such as someone crouched in an attic space or out in the woods by themselves…"

"You mean, somthin' like that?" Wolverine pointed to the left corner of the inferred screen. There seemed to be a large crowd of people gathered meaninglessly in the middle of the street. Charles took notice of the one body signature in the middle of the crowd.

"I have a feelin' we found our guy." Logan said as he looked from the screen, to the Professor.

"And by the look of things, we might be too late." Commented Charles as he prepared to land the X-Jet.

* * *

Amidst An Angry Mob

2:51 A.M.

The crowd had arrived not to long after the sword was pulled from the demon's flesh. Almost the entire town had awoken by the screaming of the mayor's daughter. Now they argued over what to do with the monster that was among them.

"Finish him off!" One man said. "Stab him through the heart vhile you still have a chance!"

"No," Said another. "Let him bleed out. He deserves to suffer!" Everyone seemed to be bickering over how to kill him. If they fought for much longer, it wouldn't matter. He had already lost way more blood than the normal human could handle and still be conscious.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a loud voice that came from the watchman. Without hesitating, he ran up and began kicking the injured creature. A few other men from the crowd soon joined in. With every impact, moans of pain slid out of the demon's mouth.

Just when it seemed that this was going to be the end of him, everything stopped. The beatings stopped, the noise of the crowd stopped, but most surprisingly, the people were frozen as if time itself had been stopped. Grown men hovered off of the ground in mid-kick by unseen forces. Whatever this miracle was, it had not come in time. The demon was quickly losing consciousness from both the blood loss and the beatings. The last thing he saw before everything went black was a large man with claws walking toward him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Please comment and let me know how I am doing. Thank you! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Awakening

**I truly am sorry for it taking so long for me to post this chapter up. My internet has been out… anywho… This chapter was inspired by a scene from the first X-Men movie. Just a heads up so I don't get nagged at for an unoriginal scenario =P and P.S. Thank you for all of your reviews! I never thought people would actually like my writing and I'm glad to know I'm not the only Nightcrawler fanatic out there ;) **

Prolog

There are two main types of pain. For instance, if you put your hand into a fire, the nerves in your hand would send messages through your central nervous system and into your brain. Your brain's job is to then send messages back to the injured area telling your body to keep itself from further harm. When your body self-consciously moves your hand away from the fire, it is using what is called reflexes to prevent any more damage than is already done. This is the first type of pain, the type where your mind can still take control and do what it must to lessen the pain.

The second kind of pain is much more intense. An example of this would be what the blue mutant named Kurt felt after he was stabbed through the stomach. His body and mind locked up. The pain was so shocking and intense that his brain was overloaded and could not do anything to prevent more injury from occurring. He did not even realize that he was being beaten after the initial attack. This type of pain is often caused by serious injury and followed by a fatality. Kurt was extremely lucky though.

Location Unknown

Awareness began to move throughout his body. Every inch of his flesh was sore and stiff. His eyes were open but he could not see clearly. His limbs would not yet follow his brain's instructions to move. As his eyes began to clear of all the blurriness, so did his mind.

_'Vere am I?'_ He thought. After a few minutes of rest, he sat up to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The room he was in was small and strange. Other than the table he was on, the only thing in the room was some sort of monitor with moving lines and numbers on it. The lines on the screen would move sideways before quickly jerking up and then down. Every time it would do this, a sharp beeping noise rang in Kurt's ears. It took a moment for him to realize that the beeps matched his heart beats.

Kurt watched the screen until his body fully woke up, only then did he make his move for the door. After removing several small, corded stickers from his bare chest, which were attached to the machine, he stood up. As he approached the door, strange images filled his mind of a mob and a girl. It then occurred to the blue mutant that he had been stabbed and beaten. Cautiously, he examined himself.

His own clothes were missing. Instead, he was wearing a pair of dark sweat-shorts that someone had cut a hole into for his tail. His abdomen was wrapped in cloth that held gossamer over the spots where the sword had entered and exited his body. He ripped the cloth from around himself and checked the injury. Only a few marks from where someone had given him stitches were visible. Strangely, there was no pain when he moved around. Not thinking much of it, Kurt bolted out of the door.

Xavier's Office

Charles' P.O.V.

The soft music of my stereo filled my ears as I explained a few recent events to my good friend Moira MacTaggart over the telephone.

"Other than a few small missions, nothing very eventful has happened since Logan and I retrieved the injured mutant from Germany nearly three weeks ago. Jean and Storm have been watching over his wounds to make sure they do not become infected in any way. He seems to be healing rather quickly. There is still something that is very unsettling to me. Both Jean and I have tried to make mental contact with the mutant, but he seems to be blocking us in some way. It is almost as if his natural mental barriers have been trained to hold off the probing of telepaths." There was a brief pause before Moira spoke.

"That is unsettling Charles. Do you think he could be a telepath?" Her concern was hidden but still made apparent by the subtle fluctuations in her voice.

"That is also a problem. We know near to nothing about who this mutant is or what he can do. He is covered in blue fur, has a tail and his x-rays show that the ligaments in his body are potentially as flexible as a cats. Other than that, our guy is a complete myst… Aghhh!" Do to my telepathic alarm system, I suddenly became aware of another mind in the institute, one that didn't belong to any of my students. Focusing in on the consciousness of the person, I tried to distinguish their location. The moment my mind touched the theirs, I was met with a familiar mental blockade.

"I'm going to have to call you back Moira. It appears that our guest has woken and is attempting to make a break for it." Without a second thought, I hung the phone up and opened a mental bridge with all of my X-Men at once.

'_X-Men, I want everyone on full alert! The mutant we picked up from Germany is awake and at large in the institute. If you happen to make contact with him, please be cautious, we still do not know how dangerous he can be. And whatever you do, avoid any type of aggression with him. Above all else be careful and remember your training. Let's hope he is reasonable with us.'_

Location Unknown

Hallway after hallway the blue mutant ran. He had started out cautious but after feeling the telepath's mind trying to probe his, Kurt became more desperate to escape. In his entire life, he had never been in such a building as this. After going up a flight of stairs and leaving the plain grey rooms of the basement behind, the halls became long and extravagantly beautiful. Every single door was large and finely detailed. The floors were polished and shining and the ceiling was at least twelve feet high. Whoever owned this place had to be filthy rich.

Hearing voices coming from up ahead, Kurt quickly climbed up the wall and slipped into a shadow on the ceiling. As long as he doesn't make a sound or move, he will be almost invisible do to his dark fur.

Two figures hurried down the hallway as they talked amongst themselves. One was a man who was wearing these strange sunglasses that only had one long lens of red. He had a very serious expression on his face and his jaw was set tightly. The hidden mutant made a mental note of not to mess with him.

The man's companion was very different from him. It was a teenage girl with long flowing brown hair. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he first saw her.

_'Sie ist schön. (She is beautiful.)' _The young man thought to himself. He slowed his breathing as they neared him in order to stay completely silent.

"I already told you Scott, I can take care of myself. You don't need to baby sit me just because I'm the youngest X-Man." The girl said with a look of annoyance on her flawless face.

"And I already told you that I'm not letting you out of my sight. It's part of my job as leader to insure everyone stays safe. Besides, Ororo would kill me if something happened to you Kitty." He glanced over at her quickly before continuing down the hallway. Both of them stopped suddenly right under where the blue mutant was clinging to the ceiling. Kurt held his breath.

A new sound filled Kurt's pointed ears. It was quick and sounded like someone sharpening knives together. Curiously, the mutant slowly turned his head toward the sound and was startled by what he saw. A large, scruffy man with claws was standing but five feet away. Not only did Kurt not hear him approach, but the man looked strangely familiar.

"Logan, I thought you were going to check on Rouge." The man named Scott stated. Logan just grunted and sniffed the air like some sort of predator looking for his prey.

"Cyclops, get tha half-pint out ah here. We ain't alone." Kurt's heart rate skyrocketed.

_'He can't possibly know I am here, can he?' _Kurt thought. After another sniff, the man snapped his head up and looked right at were Kurt was hiding. _'I guess he does know. Time to leave.' _

And with that last thought, the blue mutant kicked off of the ceiling with enough force to send him over the beautiful girl's head. He somersaulted through the air and landed on all fours just in time to see the shocked look on all of their faces. With a mischievous grin aimed at the young woman, Kurt turned around and took off down the hallway with incredible speed.

It took the X-Men only a moment to start in the pursuit of the mutant on the run. That moment, however, was long enough for Kurt to gain a lead on them. With Kurt running on all fours like a cat and turning down random hallways every few seconds, it wasn't long before Kitty, Scott, and Logan had lost track of him.

Kurt kept running for all he was worth. He became almost hysterical with anxiety. Every time he would turn down a new hallway, it would look exactly identical to the last. There was no way out, it seemed. Finally, a change in the pattern caught Kurt's glowing yellow eyes. Two large wooden doors looked different from the rest.

With great desperation, Kurt flung one of the doors open and quickly ducked inside. He was so caught up in making sure he wasn't followed that he didn't notice the four figures in the room until one of them spoke.

"Young man, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but, in this country, it is considered rude when you simply barge into someone's office like that." Kurt jumped in surprise and shot around to face the man from which the voice was coming. The man was bald and sitting in a wheelchair. Behind him stood three people: an elegant and tall African looking woman, a girl that was about Kurt's age who had a white streak in the front of her hair, and a very large and muscular man with a military haircut.

Kurt discreetly scanned the room for anything that could be taken to his advantage. A glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes. To the left side of him were two beautiful Scimitar swords hanging on the wall as decoration. Noting their exact location in his mind, he took a step back toward the door.

"Please, don't be alarmed. We are not going to harm you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This building we are in is my home. I am a mutant, just like you, as are all my students, the X-Men. You see, I run a school here for mutants where I help them to control their powers and learn how to use those gifts for good. What is your name, son?" Kurt hesitated.

"…Mein name… is Nightcrawler… Vhat do you people vant with me?" Kurt asked as he ever so slightly crouched down to better his balance. The African woman spoke next.

"We are here to help you Nightcrawler. That is why we saved you from the mob that was trying to kill you. You will be safe here from people who don't understand about mutants, that is, if you want to stay." She smiled at Kurt as she said this.

"You vould let me stay here, yet you know nothing about me? How do you know you can trust me?"

"Simply," Charles said. "I don't know if I can trust you. But I am willing to give you the chance to prove that you are trustworthy. So what do you say Nightcrawler? Would you like to stay here and be an X-Man?"

**=D !CLIFFHANGER! =D**

** Thanks for reading this chapter! Now… Back to business...What decision will Kurt make? Will he try and make a break for it? Or join the X-Men? Why didn't Kurt tell Xavier his real name? Whatever happened to Kitty, Scott, Logan, and Azazel? Why am I asking questions that I already know the answer to? Oh ya… because I want to hear everyone's opinions. In other words… Please keep reviewing so I know if I'm doing things right or wrong =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am the worst publisher ever! That… or my teachers are the worst teachers ever for slamming me with hours upon hours of homework everyday. In other words… I apologize for the forever long wait. Please stick to this story though. I promise I will finish it…. No matter how long it takes me.**

Chapter 4: The decision

Xavier's office

"So what do you say Nightcrawler? Would you like to stay here and be an X-Man?" Kurt blinked. In his entire life he had only been asked one question that would influence his future such as this. A mental image of the first time he met his father entered his head. _'Just look at how vell that turned out.' _Kurt thought. _'All that aside, this man seems genuine with his offer. Plus, he is a telepath and he has some vay of finding mutants… He could be mein only chance of finding her…' _Kurt slowly stood up strait and relaxed a bit.

"I… I don't know… Why do you vant to help me so much? No von even vants to help me…" Charles smiled at the mutant when he said this and then began to move his wheel chair toward Kurt until they were a few feet apart.

"That is exactly why, Nightcrawler, that is why I help all the mutants I can, because no one else wants to." The two men stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving an inch. The man behind the desk shifted nervously and glanced at the young woman next to him. He didn't have much time to try and analyze his companion's face before rushing footsteps became audible from outside the door.

"Professor! We saw the mutant in one of the dorm hallways!" Said a female's voice from the other side of the wood door. The moment that the sentence ended, a teenage girl stumbled into the room… by walking THROUGH the door. Kurt jumped in surprise as the girl ran straight into him. Losing their balance, they stumbled forward and fell into the side of Xavier's wheelchair, knocking him onto the floor as well. In the split second before anyone else in the room could react, two large men barged through the door. The scene they witnessed looked the polar opposite of what had actually occurred. Having greater flexibility than most, Kurt had rolled the moment he hit the ground and shot up into a crouched stance ready for a fight.

"You're ganna whish ya hadn't done that Bub!" Snarled an angry Wolverine as he unsheathed his claws with the distinct _SHINKT _that follows.

Understanding the misconception, Charles shouted. "Logan! Wait!" But Logan had already begun his attack. Kurt leapt straight over his attacker's claws and pushed off of his shoulders as to land behind him. He made a very fatal mistake, however; He underestimated his assailant. With a quick calculation, Wolverine changed direction and grasped his target by the tail. Kurt turned in midair and used his fingernails to leave two deep gashes in the man's face. Grunting, he let go. Kurt took advantage of the moment and made a dash for the swords on the far wall behind him.

"Cyclops! Stop him!" Wolverine shouted as the blood pouring from his wound slowed to a stop and his skin morphed back together. The next thing Nightcrawler knew, a large hand had him by the back of his neck. Another hand grabbed his right arm into an arm lock and pinned him to the wall. Kurt began to try and defend himself with his tail but pain shot up into his shoulder and elbow as the man pushed up on his wrist causing him to submit. Kurt clinched his teeth together and let out a muffled scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a shout from behind them. "Scott, let him go. He did nothing." The pressure on Nightcrawler's arm loosened and the man let go of his neck. The blue mutant slumped to the floor holding his abused arm.

_~Five minutes later~_

"Well now that we have that all settled… I truly am sorry for all that by the way… is there any possible way you can even consider staying?" Kurt glanced up at Charles as a cup of tea warmed his hands. After the small incident of Logan trying to kill him, the Professor had ordered everyone out of his office except for Kurt and himself. They now sit across from each other at opposite sides of Xavier's desk.

"I… uh… Vould you be completely insulted if I took a minute to think it over? This is quite the decision after all." The professor smiled at this.

"Of course not. One should never simply rush into anything without thinking it over first. Are there any questions you might have that I could help you with?" Kurt thought for a moment. He wanted to say the right thing to have his questions answered without raising any suspicion. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Are all of your students as violent as the clawed one, or is it just him?"

"I'm sure you will find that Logan is nothing to worry about." Charles chuckled. "He is just a little protective over the younger mutants, especially the girl who ran into you earlier, Kitty. As for the other students, if you don't anger them greatly, or threaten one of their comrades, they are quite a splendid group of individuals."

"Vas of Mr. Sunglasses? He didn't seem too happy about me being here." Nightcrawler asked. The once again smiling Professor had to suppress a laugh.

"As long as you don't start hitting on the redhead named Jean, I'm sure he will be quick to accept you, as will the rest of the students here."

"Are you sure they von't mind… mien looks…?" Kurt's tail wrapped around the leg of his chair and he averted his gaze to his disfigured hands grasping the cup of tea. Other than his father and a long lost friend, no one had ever ignored or embraced his physical mutations. It's not like there are other blue fuzzed, pointy eared mutants walking around the world. Demon, monster, freak, he had heard it all. When Kurt looked back up, he was met with a sad, knowing gaze.

Charles didn't even have to read Nightcrawler's mind to know what the double meaning behind his questions was. He had witnessed himself what the crowed in Germany had done to the strange looking mutant. He had helped clean the countless wounds and had seen the x-rays… and the old scars. An idea came to the Professor the moment they locked eyes.

"Why don't you come with me, there is someone I would like you to meet." He said as he backed his wheelchair from behind his desk.

_~A few minutes later~_

_~In the lab~_

"Nightcrawler, I would like for you to meet Dr. Hank McCoy." Kurt blinked, dumbfounded by the large, blue furred, apelike man in a lab coat standing but a few feet away.

"Uh… Hallo…" The man glanced up from his computer screen and flashed his fangs in Nightcrawler's direction.

"Well isn't it a delight to see you awake and moving around." McCoy stood up and approached them. "Nightcrawler, did you say? It is a pleasure to meet you my lad. You can call me Hank if you like." The two blue men shook hands… well… more like shook disfigured hand and large animal like hand with long fingers and an opposable thumb. Xavier interrupted the greeting.

"Dr. McCoy has been helping watch over your recovery since you arrived. In fact, he cleaned and closed your wound." Kurt rubbed the scar on his back and then stomach gently. He was missing some fur around it.

"Of course I would have been able to do a better job keeping it from scaring so badly if Logan hadn't have done such a careless job stitching it up on the flight here. However unprofessional the job was, it did save your life, and for that we owe him thanks."

"We are very lucky to have someone as brilliant as Hank in our medical lab. He even does his part out in the field when the time comes." Xavier winked at the large doctor.

"Charles, you are too kind. He makes me seem like some sort of super hero. I am more comfortable here in the lab than off on some adventure with the others though. Care to take a look around?" Kurt looked a little uneasy, but agreed.

After Hank showed him all of the equipment around the lab, they rejoined the Professor. Kurt glanced at Hank from the side. _'I never vould have guessed that there vere mutants like me and father who are out there. And to think, he is perfectly content with everything he has. Maybe there is something about this place that I can't see right now.'_

"Is something wrong Nightcrawler?" Xavier's voice brought Kurt back into reality and he quickly averted his gaze when he realized that he had been caught staring.

"Nein, all is fine. Mein mind vas elsevhere." The Professor nodded and was about to say something to Hank when he was cut off by a shy voice. "Actually… I vas vondering if your offer of sanctuary still stood?" Kurt asked as he stared at his feet and his tail twitched nervously.

"Of course it still stands. Does this mean you want to stay?" Charles asked.

"Ja… I vill give it a try."

**Alrighty then. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or questions that you would like to share.**


End file.
